Jeremy Redbird
Jeremy Redbird was a rookie and previously a detective of the San Francisco Police Department. He is the quaternary protagonist of Cause of Death and is currently part of the Special Crimes Task Force together with Mal Fallon, Natara Williams, Kai Kalaba, Amy Chen and Reed Harrow. He is currently based in Japan. Early Life Jeremy grew up on a Choctaw Reservation in Durango, Texas. His family was poor and his father ran a sporting goods store. He had decided to go into law enforcement because he had limited options. He later relocated to El Dorado County, California. Introduction to SFPD He was first introduced in the bonus scene of Walk The Wire, as a deputy of the El Dorado County Sheriff's Department. Lieutenant Charles Anders of Internal Affairs brought him to the San Francisco Police Department as his assistant. He appeared to be his right-hand man in his vindictive form of IA control; but he became a good guy later. At the end of Volume 9, Maria Yeong promoted Jeremy to the rank of Police Detective at the SFPD. He then assisted the team throughout its many investigations and began a casual relationship with Blaise later on; but this relationship is seemingly growing genuine. He participated in the (successful) attempt to save Mal Fallon in Volume 11. Throughout the series, a signature aspect of Jeremy is his marksmanship when it comes to firearms; namely in V11C6 when he killed 2 rooftop snipers with his own sniper rifle from over 1000 yards away. In V13C5. after an intense chase/battle scene, Jeremy Redbird was hit in the chest by a throwing knife by The Ghost. His status was reported in the following episode's bonus scene to be okay, but he is still disabled. He then returned to service in Volume 14. In V14C2, he was revealed to have lost his signature trait -- inherent weapon accuracy and was traumatized by how he lost to The Ghost. But, he was recruited by Amy Chen to help her in V14C2-V14C3 defeat Kingfisher. In the end of V14C3, he fully recouped his weapon accuracy and left the psychatrist's office and also kissed Amy Chen. Joining the SCT In V14C8, following the shutdown of the Special Crimes Task Force after the abrupt deaths of the officers initially in the force, with the exception of Reed Harrow. Maria Yeong decided to reopen the task force and recruited Mal Fallon, Natara Williams, Amy Chen, Jeremy Redbird, Kai Kalaba and Reed Harrow to join it to continue to pursue the worldwide-known criminal, the Firstborn. The new team has since then relocated in London. Trivia * In Fourth of July Special, Part 1, Jeremy tells Blaise Corso that he is full-blooded Native American. * It was revealed in the bonus scene of Truth or Dare, Part 2 that Jeremy had orthodontic headgear and a stuttering problem and was into model planes in high school. * In Fourth of July Special, Part 2 is when Blaise asks Jeremy if he wants to have crazy good sex with her, Jeremy said yes and their relationship started that night at Kai's Party. Although it was only meant to be a one time thing (which in the same night was a 3 time thing) they became closer and secretly dated at one point of time. Category:Characters Category:Main cast Category:Volumes 9-12 Characters Category:Volumes 13-16 Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Alive